Arnold's Heart Helga's Eyes
by Hannah Melto
Summary: Helga's Heart Arnold's Eyes completely retold from Helga's perspective. What a blast. If you havent read it go do that.. cause this might be slightly confusing. The gang is in 8th grade ready to graduate when shenanigans begin to take place. This is Helga of course so im upping the rating.
1. Years Left to Grow

Arnolds Heart Helga's Eyes

Hi everyone. So I had a lot of fun writing from Arnolds perspective throughout this whole story but I made the sacrifice of not sharing Helga's thoughts which to me were amusing and not always as prominently seen through Arnold's eyes.. Hes kinda thick. Theres something about the inner turmoil that Helga is very good at hiding. So I'm doing a sort of rewrite through her perspective. Obviously it won't have the same surprise factor as it did the first time around with some of the events but I hope you still enjoy Helga's thoughts as well as some more bonus scenes for when Arnold wasn't there or passed out. So I hope you enjoy and we get some fun out of it and yeah.. lets get started!

Chapter 1: Years Left to Grow

Helga awoke to the same ceiling she had been gazing at intensely the night before. As she did nearly every night. When she was alone, and her mask was off. Time left to thoughts she would rather not have. But were there nonetheless. The house was quite, a switch from last night's ruckus. Big bob had the fellas over to watch some game... She didn't really care. What ever kept him... Distracted.

Helga stretched in the early morning light shining through her window. She examined her arms. Clear no sign of... well...

Ok now shes not defending Big bob, and not... well.. not defending him. But lately when he took on partners in the company to help him run things, hes been, well... doing less. So that leaves more time to, you know, smacking your daughter around. Apparently. Honestly Helga attributed the hits to three reasons. The increase of alcohol consumption, for both him and miriam. Two, and Helga nearly vomited at the thought, lack of sex between her parents. Ugh.. gross. And third, Helga's edge had yet to dull when it came with dealing with them on occasions. She had tried, with the help of doctor bliss, to calm down while still being her. It worked a lot better at school, where she didn't completely hate everyone. No doubt fighting fire with fire was not the way to deal with big bob, and she did her best. But from her perspective they were both at a place where neither could stand the other one. Two stags interlocking, one had to give way, or both would fall.

Only in this case Helga was all words and no horns sort of speak. But for now Helga was relieved at the lack of purple on her arms, and despite the chill setting in with fall, she decided that her gray undershirt wasn't needed. It had been awhile since she last felt a nice cold breeze against her skin. A sweatshirt would suffice for the colder morning but she could shed it this afternoon and enjoy the freedom.

Standing she began to grab her clothing from her designated 'clean' laundry hamper. Her more favored clothing was in her closet, but there was too few of it these days to where it everyday and keep it clean. She saved most of her close that fit her for special occasions like going to the movies or a baseball game or something. But what she would wear on most days, to her distane, were Olgas hand me downs. Because her parents couldn't be bothered to buy her clothing of her own.

She had matured faster than she had wanted in these past few years, and now at 14 she had grown out of her old pink dress. And with it in the public eye, her pink bow. Though she generally kept it hidden safe under her hat, of which she had made a long case about and now could wear without question through the halls of hillwood high. The hat was just as special to be honest. Arnold had won it for her at a cheese festival two years ago. It had been a joke at first. Gerald had won Phoebe a toy Giraffe, it was back in the early days of their relationship, in that they needed Arnold and Helga there... for some reason. But the two made the best of it, and Helga generally played nice. He had won her the gray wool cap at one of the games, being the only price not having any relationship to cheese, and they made standard jabs at Gerald and Pheobe by imitating the flirtation. Although the intentions of a joke where clear she cherished the hat, and when she started wearing it in place of her bow, after it was altered by a close friend with a heart patch. And she would admit that when Arnold remembered winning her the small object upon her first day wearing it, she nearly died of heart failure.

She stumbled around her room, trying to find her books and papers needed for class. Which proved difficult seeing how she had a massive build up of paintings in her room left over from the show hazel had made her put together. Originally, just to keep out of the house, she worked at a small studio about two blocks from doctor bliss's office. But they were renovating so all of the paintings and supplies had to be moved back into her room. Which in retrospect, she realised it could have been a lot worse considering she did sell some. Oh god how embarrassing.

Every last one of the Arnold paintings had sold. She hadn't even intended to display them. But sure enough when she had arrived they were hanging... priced, and already being bided upon. Thats what she gets for letting Hazel setup. Though she had said it was a project of taking someone from life of which had a little effect and to explore the relationship, which must have looked interesting considering how intense some of the emotion behind them was.

But apparently a lot of the people who came were from out of town, people interested in the work mainly because she was so young. And the works bought were taken to private collections left to remain under her painter name, Hilda Hillwood. That night had been emotionally exhausting, but the result was a butt ton of money and a new dress hazel had bought her for the event.

Helga jammed papers into her bag and zipping it shut, not caring about how crumpled they would most likely become on the journey to school. As She grabbed her ipod and began stuffing into her pocket, holding her backpack on one sholder, she caught a glance of herself in her mirror; and took a moment to look at herself.

It was something she found herself doing more and more of these days. Not that she cared about her image in the hopes of improving it. More like she felt sort of odd. Even back when she was a kid she felt more Helga then she does now. As out of place as it seemed to most she liked her pink dress, pink like her old bow, they were her. But now in Olgas old clothing... which seemed to be getting bigger these days. Ah thats right, she should ask phoebe to take it in again. Or maybe she should ask Hazel, who would probably instead try to fatten her up. A full meal would be nice more than once in awhile. It seemed like these days her biggest meals were lunches at school.

She looked at her reflection and saw a younger her, scowling her trademark scowl, judging her for how she has grown. Weak. Who could blame young her, if Helga wasn't so tired, she would surely scowl at herself too. But that kinda stuff she saved for school, most of her energy was saved for school.

Sighing she said goodbye to her younger self with a thought, grabbing her sweatshirt, turned to walk out the door.

She tried to do her best to spend as little time as possible in any area of her house but her room. She quickly grabbed a banana from her mothers 'smoothie making' supplies and fled out the door. The crisp autumn breeze hitting her bare skin felt refreshing, and she could feel her brain waking up. Maybe she would hold off on putting on her sweatshirt for now. She headed down the stoop and made her way to Phoebe's house. She arrived to find Phoebe waiting outside with a light fall coat and scarf.

" Yo Pheebs" She greeted with a tired smile.

" Good Morning Helga. Aren't you cold? Its nearly 40 degrees out here."

" Eh.. its waking me up." she said finally starting to eat her banana. " So.." she spoke between bites. " How was the homework?"

" I completed it in a timely manner."

" As usual.. I'm not quite sure why I even ask anymore."

" Its your usual conversational starter."

" Yeah but you would think best friends wouldn't need icebreakers."

" I would imagine they are only needed when there is no new news. After all we did see each other yesterday."

" Good point." Helga finishing the banana, tossed it in a nearby trashcan. As the two reached the stop light Helga noticed two familiar faces heading down the cross street. " You didn't..."

" Didn't what?" Phoebe said waving at her boyfriend and the object of her affection as they came closer.

" You know it seems like mornings used to be the only time It was just girl time.. and now I don't even have that? From sunup to sundown i'm left to watch you suck face."

But Phoebe had stopped listening to 'suck face' with her boyfriend.

" Hehe I was thinking the same thing, although you being here is a nice perk." said Arnold. Grrr that flirt. He had gotten even worse over the years. Sometimes it almost seemed like he … 'like liked' her, but he never asked her out so she always tossed the idea out befor it hurt too much. After all, Arnold was known for charging in head first without thinking when it came to romance.

" Easy Football head, it's too early to get my heart all aflutter." She joked. He just smiled. And she looked up at him... Geese he had grown too much. There must have been hormones in his milk or something. Or maybe his grandma stretched him out with some medieval torcher device. Either way, it was torchered being this close and not being able to greet him as Phoebe did her lover. She relished in the fact that she had been pulled into his circle of close friends, and he allowed her a taste of affection in the form of jokes and flirtatious jabs. Harmless fun between friends... well, harmless for him. Before Helga could have another thought she felt a warmth and a scent surround her, draping around her shoulders, as too warm hand secured her in it. She looked down and noticed Arnolds coat had been pulled over her shoulders. She looked up in shock, and then quickly opened her mouth in protest.

" You're gonna catch a cold." He said with a smile, his hands still lingering on her shoulders.

" I have a jacket you know."

" How come you're not wearing it then?"

" I didn't want to."

" But you looked cold."

" Yet I feel fine."

" Helga." he leaned in close. " Even your temper isn't hot enough to keep you warm."

She scoffed.

" Maybe not when I'm half asleep." Arnold just smirked. " Just whatever, take your coat I'll put mine on." Helga started to try to shift out of the jacket, but Arnold held it in place.

" Nope. My coat is warmer.. You're better off with mine then some old sweatshirt."

Helga examined the jacket. This was true, and she hoped she could just hang on to the sent a little longer, at least till school.

" Ok.. but what about you?"

" I'll be fine."

" ' but you're gonna catch a cold!' " Helga mocked. " HERE!" She said rather grandly pulling her sweatshirt from its hiding place. Wiping it open.

" A coat to keep you warm m'lady." She said in her swavist voice she could muster.

" Ah thank you kind sir." Arnold posed bashfully, pretending to conceal a blush.

" EY Love birds!" Gerald shouted from a block away. " Keep up will ya!?"

Helga felt a blush grow on her cheeks, which she tried to conceal by flipping the color of arnolds jacket up. She looked to And noticed him clearing his throat, his cheeks also tinged with a slight rose color. Must be the cold. Helga sighed turning to Arnold.

Helga bowed.

And Arnold curtsed.

And the two linked arms and headed off running down the street to catch up with the Actual young couple.

The school day passed quickly and relatively uneventful; well as uneventful as it got at P.S. 118. And at the end of the day Helga found herself in her normal spot behind Arnold. Two seats back and one to the left to be exact. To her it hardly mattered where she sat, so long as it was behind him. She was scribbling out a short fiction, which had a poetic quality, based off this mornings happenings with the boy in her vision, who inturn was actually paying attention to whatever it was Mr. Simmons was going on about.

Somehow they had managed to pull him along through the ranks of grades the class went through. Having him teaching ,as the school found out, seemed to ground the rambunctious crew of misfits that she had grown to be a key piece off in her life. They had all contributed to driving whatever teacher had been assigned to the point of insanity. Helgas part was a rather intricate launching system that would throw something at the teacher at a random part each day, Phoebe had helped with the design. Yes everyone had their own two cents to throw in, in the reclaiming of their old teacher once more. Even Arnold, who still pleads innocent, constructed the classic office prank with the poor soul assigned to the group in 6th grade, of filling the classroom to the brim with balloons. He of course got the help of others so owns up to the actual plan, but claims he had no clue of the teachers severe balloon phobia. Helga was proud of him nonetheless. It seemed she was rubbing off on him more and more as they hung out more. Lending to more time spent, and more material and inspiration gathered to better her work. Like the piece of fiction she was jotting down now for instance.

A simple piece with a few names tweaked, an obvious take on their relationship, but where Helga could take part in a fantasy where Arnold, or his character, was only confused and afraid of hurting their friendship, rather than not having any romantic feelings. The playful joke flirting turning into a desperate attempt to test the waters on how the other feels; and the prospects of a real romance ever prominent in subtext. Sometimes she would get lost in these worlds, and they would affect how she reacted to Arnolds playful jabs.

She looked up from her work to see Arnold looking at here. As she noticed him he quickly smiled and turned back around. Honestly what the hell was that. Bring back to a point it was serious to turn around to check on someone, seeing how obvious an action it was, one had to do it with the knowledge of a chance of embarrassment. But that didn't stop him. So what was it? Probably his over caring self acting up again. It was beginning to seem like Helga was his project. Like a monkey being trained proper tea party educate, Arnold was training her to show her soft side more. But what he probably didn't know going in that if you work that close with the monkey, it may learn to hold its cup and which fork to use first, but you yourself will probably wind up throwing poo as a reaction to the party ending. In short, the proximity was changing both of them. Which was the only reason Helga was really allowing it. After all Helga could easily become nicer and just keep her mouth shut to hide it. But once the stick up Arnold's butt was gone, that was it, his boringness would surely collapse into confetti and ill natured tendencies.

But maybe she was overthinking this. He could have just been talking with his eyes to his boyfriend Gerard, who sat behind her, and caught a glance of her as he returned to swivel around. No one would ever know. Or he could have been stretching... class was almost over.

" People listen please!" Mr. Simmons started. Ah here we go again.

" I know you're all VERY excited for the end of the year and leaving P.S. 118 for the last time. I know it's going to be a very sad loss for me, as I will miss teaching all you special children. And I want to thank you for the past four years, as well as your photo contributions to our yearbook. As we all know this class has gone through some adventure over the years, it will make this yearbook, one to remember. On that note for the final page we ask for photos of you from when you were in preschool, to show how far you all have come. I would ask for everyone's photos and will even give out homework points for it. We don't want to leave anyone out. And with that I will see you all tomorrow."

Like caged animals at the zoo, the class poured out of the room in a chaotic mess, no doubt anxious to get home, relax, and get another day out tomorrow as part of this epic final countdown. Few stayed behind to collect their books, or to avoid getting killed in the process of leaving with the rest of the bunch.

Helga stayed in her seat, she had no rush to get home, infact she was planning to go to Hazels first. Big Bob was supposed to have some sort of game with some of his equally alcoholic friends. Which ment noise. Also she hadn't by since the show. It was so much nicer now that she was out of college, she didn't have to wait for phone calls or letters.

" Can you believe this man? What a weird assignment." She heard Gerald who was now in front of her, talking to Arnold who was still gathering his things. Helga too began packing up.

" I don't know Gerald, I think Mr. Simmons has a good point. It's to show our growth." Helga snuck up behind him.

" Yeah I'm sure that's something you would want to emphasize football head." I gave him a smirk, looking up at him. Seriously! He was too goddamn tall for having only grown in these past four years. He was probably nearly done growing though.. right? And Helga still had some growth in her.

He smirked back.. Sexy.. but she truly missed the days where she felt more in control of this car wreck of a relationship.

" Jealous Pataki?" He puffed out his chest in what he must consider a manly action.

Ahh last names.. he felt like being a smart ass today. Fine. It was time to pull out the big guns, and by big guns she means some of the best goddamn sarcasm your ears will ever hear.

" Oh of course Arnold! I've always longed to achieve the ability to make it hard for me to walk through doors in more ways than one." She topped it off with a fake flirt, a bat of the eyelids, aaanndd.. perfect.

" I guess that's why you put your hair in pigtails then? So you could have the feeling of having a wide head?" Before Helga could react he was behind her grabbing hold of her pigtails, spinning them around like a jump rope.

" Hey it's Helga Helicopter!" His warm laugh filled her ears and sent sparks to her stomach, she began to laugh herself, but only slightly as she was trying her best not to swoon at his closeness.

" We are over the drop zone. Prepare for landing." He continued in a radio voice. Making propeller noises to coincide with the flips of her pigtails. She tried to pull away but Arnold managed to sneak an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt a jolt in her stomach, giving the butterflys new life. She continued to struggle, trying to seem unaffected, while he held her and spun the pigtail left in his hand even faster.

" Helga we need you to rescue the survivors.. OH no we lost a wing!"

Helga managed to pull away, reluctantly, but they were still at school and she could only take so much Affection. She watched with an amused look as her beloved pretended to crash, falling to the floor. She leaned over his 'dead body'..

" Helga the Helicopter?" she asked trying not to laugh as he continued to play dead. She could feel herself beginning to calm down slightly now that the physical touch was gone. But the warmth remained. And her smile grew affectionate. How many other girls had special nicknames that he used just for them. None! That's how many!

" Better than 'football head'." Arnold said peeking out of one eye. Helga just straightened up, grabbing her bag.

" Well hands off the goods hair boy, this stuff made me it girl remember." Oddly enough she had meant her hair, but she played with the idea that Arnold ment her figure. Now that would be something.

Arnold popped up quickly off the ground. " I thought that was your unibrow and your scowl." Helga watched as his face twisted into a half hearted attempt of her scowl, coupled with crossing his arms and slouching to achieve the full effect. But it looked more like he was a kid pouting over a toy. Either way, it was funny.

" That too..." She said with a chuckle in her tone. The two laughed until Gerald appeared to Grab Arnolds attention with a subtle cough.

" Hey Arnold, We're gonna go to the arcade! Wanna come?" Gerald asked, his arm coiling around Helgas friend, like a snake strangling its prey. Only the color in phoebe's cheeks were not caused by lack of oxygen.

" Sure.. Helga?"

Helga wasn't expecting Arnolds attention to fall back upon her so fast. She could have easily said yes and spent the remainder of the day with her friends, but she had made up in her mind to go to Hazel's, especially now that her skins cleared up.

" I can't. Sorry..." Not that she was ashamed of her godmother Hazel, but it was just another world. She was like some weird aunt, not something that often came up in conversation with friends in Helga's opinion. It was best to keep family separate from friends, because with Hazel came about the story of how she became her godmother, and brought with it tons of other issues she would rather keep out of the limelight.

"Oh that's ok, how bout I walk you home instead?" Asked Arnold. Odd how persistent he seemed today, then again it seemed he often did these things. Another gorilla tea party she supposed. Ones she enjoyed usual and rarely ever ended in the throwing of poo. Helga raised an eyebrow at a snickering Gerald, odd.

" Not today football head, you enjoy the.." she glanced over to Gerald who was done with his snickers and decided instead to make googly eyes at her friend.

"... 'Show'. I gotta head home. I'll see you around. Later pheebs, and Pheebs tumor." She gave a quick wave at the bunch and darted out the door, but not before stealing a short glance at Arnold, whose face had fallen slightly.

Hey she would be pretty down if she found out her plans consisted of an afternoon watching a couple suck face.

The journey over to Hazels went faster than usual, maybe because she timed her arrival to the bus stop perfectly, and soon she found herself outside the rather odd looking shop that was Hazels home. She walked up to the front door, glancing at it. The carving next to the door as weird as ever. ' Hero's only'. Freaky. She grabbed the doorknob, turning it. Or trying too.. the damn thing was stuck. It was nearly always stuck. According to Hazel she had only seen few people open the door consistently. There had been more of course in the history of the shop, making one wonder how it has lasted so long when it was so picky with its customers. Well that was obvious now. The city payed for let out a sigh... around back it is then. Hopping down the steps she headed through the back gate.

She opened the back door and was met with the familiar scent of dust and musty old paper. Books were covering nearly every inch of wall space, and majority of the floor too, say for this room. The clearest of them all the kitchen. Not to say it wasn't home to more books than needed, but it was a shocking difference from the rest of the house, which was old and full of old things. The kitchen was the best kept, and full of random kitchen equipment ranging throughout the ages. Helga's personal favorite being the old 1950's fridge, usually stocked with fresh food and more importantly, fresh Yahoo. Helga dropped her bag on the dining table and make a BEeline straight for the fridge. Cracking open the ever refreshing beverage. The sound carried through the house and it wasn't long after Helga finished her first sip that Hazel popped through the doorway.

" When did you get here?"

" Just now.. nice to see you too." Helga waved sarcastically.

" Oh come now Helga its always nice to see you, I shouldn't have to repeat myself." Hazel examined the fridge, opening it, pulling out a Yahoo of her own.

" As rare and frequent as it is to see you though. I would gladly by more Yahoo if your worried about the stock."

" Haha, no need."

" seriously though. Its been a few weeks since you were last here.. at least. Let me get a look at you."

She pulled back examining Helga thoroughly with her eyes. Helga kinda hated when she did this, she could read her like a book. Hazel grabbed a part of Helga shirt, felling how loose it hung on her.

" You're too thin... I'll make pasta tonight. Fatten you up."

" Haha thanks. Mind if I do my homework?"

" Not at all. I fact I would prefer you did it over not doing it." Helga chuckled.

" I meant here."

" Ah yes of course, pull up a chair. You can keep me company while I work."

" Thanks." Helga did just that, pulling up a chair she sat down pulling out her books. Trying to get the work out of the way so that she could talk to Hazel. The room soon filled with the smell of garlic and chopped onions, Helga looked up to see Hazel chopping away in an apron and science goggles, she looked more like a mad scientist the usual.

It wasn't long before the work was done, Helga stretching back, taking a deep breath of the sweet aroma filling the room.

" Hows work Hazel?"

" Slow. But animation tends to be.. Slow and tedious. But what about you. Ive obiously been animating for the past few weeks after you're wonderful art show! But what have you been up to?"

" Not much more than school."

" I see. Well in about what.. 8 years? That will all be done with!" Helga chuckled.

" Hey Hazel... I was actually wondering if you could help me with an assignment."

" Sure!"

" I.. kinda need a photo for class, of myself, when I was in pre-k. For year book ya know? And I know there are none at home, and you have tons of stuff here. Think there's a picture of me?"

" Hmm... I'll be honest, unless you were in the newspaper, most likely not. The more personal references I have here are collected from people donating. Unless you handed in a pic I don't think i have anything." Helgas face fell, but she tried to hide it as Hazel started serving food.

" Now I'm not gonna ask why there are none at home. But I'll see if I can contact olga, I'm pretty sure she has a framed baby picture of you." Helga grimmised, she was about to take a bite when the idea of that image nearly made her lose her appetite.

" I was butt naked in that... that is the worst baby pic in existance of me."

" By what seems to be the case its the only one."

Helga felt rage building up, which she released by eating her dinner furiously, as well as hungrily. Damn this was good grub.

" Just forget it... I don't need the extra credit points anyway." Helga said between bites

Hazel looked sad, but dropped the subject and continued to allow her to eat.

Dinner was over fast and with the sun going down, and it being a school day tomorrow, Hazel sent Helga home. With a big tub of leftovers she would keep in her mini fridge she had in her room, so that big bob couldn't devour it the second she looked away. She had arrived home just as the streetlights had begun to flicker on, and willingly opened her front door entering her 'home'.

She had tried her best to sneak up stairs, when..

" HEY HEY HEY! Where werrre you.. misssy." Great.. big bob was big time drunk.

" At a friends Bob."

She had been halfway up the staircase, and he had come out of the living room, but surprisingly it didn't take him long to get within arms reach, considering he was drunk as a skunk. He grabbed Helgas wrist tightly pulling her back down the steps, Helga could feel the bruises begin to form under the meaty fingers of Big Bob. His grip tightened and he pulled her close grabbing her other arm.

" You.. You.. fuckking bwitch.. You had better be homew before thosea laps turn on... or yur BURB grouanded!" Bobs breath was hot and thick, reeking of alcohol, and right in Helgas face. She tried to pull away to keep from gagging. But big bob clocked her one in the right cheek.

" Fuckin lisssion to me when im t talwlkin!" He shouted before stumbling backward passing out on the steps. Honestly he was easer to deal with when he was like this. She hated when he was sober.

" Goodnight.. fucking bastard."

She fled to her room to check the damage. Sure enough, the right side of her face was swollen, and would be a bruise in the morning. As well as the marks on her arms. And she had another appointment with Dr. Bliss. This would not be easy to cover up. Putting her leftovers away and grabbing an ice pack from her fridge she began to nurse her eye. She pulled out one of her journals and a pen, flopping on her bed not bothering to set her alarm for earlier she began writing of how she felt during the better moments of this day, laughter with friends, warm food and greetings. And clear skin void of any reminders of what awaited her when she got home.

So thats the first chapter! Yay! Incase you couldn't tell I'm having a bit more fun writing these. Kinda making them a bit more flourished. As a note if you haven't read my first one I would go read that, the order kinda matters only in that somethings I won't be explaining twice, and some I will. Really I just think its more fun... Anywho I'm hoping that this won't take as long as the last one did but who knows... school sucks. SO what will happen next time? Well if you have read HHAE you already know but.. HEY! Different perspective. See you all soon!


	2. Less than Bliss

Arnold's Heart Helga's Eyes

Hi guys.. So a pretty good response from last time, and with all this stress in my classes, I'm nearly sick to the teeth of them because nothing seems to be going right, I could use some more easy work. Though I know I'll get so into it it won't be easy.. Hope you enjoy reading what is essentially me procrastinating. BECAUSE I AM A BAD STUDENT YOU GET ENTERTAINED. Yay.. ok enough of that

So last time we had a rather dark look into the home life of the lovely Helga G. Pataki, and at the same time we saw a new much healthier relationship with her now friend, and forever love, Arnold. Though confused by his reasons she generally seems to enjoy the closeness. And a nicer than usual day of course ends in a less than ideal fashion. So without further adieu, Chapter 2.

Chapter 2 : Less than Bliss.

Helga awoke the next morning, her eyes burning in the unrelenting sunlight shining through her bedroom window. She tried to cover her eyes with her arm but once the skin met she pulled back hissing in pain at the light touch from her new bruise. She let out a sigh, trying by the own power of her eyelids to shut out the light. No such luck. Seeing as how her alarm was not currently blaring made her think she was quite possibly running late to class.

She didn't want to go to school. Not today. Although she didn't want to stay home either. She just wanted her room to detach itself from the rest of this horrible pink house and float away. She lay in bed, wondering where she would drift too. Where would she want to drift to? Hazel's place would be nice. Hazel was one of the few people in her life she felt that she could accept kindness from; mostly because it was so easy to return the favor. Helga often would go to Hazel's only to find her passed out over her work or with a cold seeing as how she would forget to take care of herself. As mother-like as Hazel was, she could hardly take care of herself. Still, room was kinda tight at her place being a historic book shop.

For a moment her mind played with the idea of living at the boarding house. Not because of Arnold, but she had been over on several occasions and had rather enjoyed the company of Arnold's ever colorful family. In fact, Arnold was the reason that idea was out. God knows what would happen if she fell back on some of her more obvious and obsessive habits.

The idea faded and she glanced at her phone, a few missed calls from Phoebe. The time? Nine o'clock. Shit. If anything she had to go, she raised suspension with every absence. Thank god Simmons didn't take off points for absences, image still counted, speaking of image...

She looked over to the mirror and saw her bruised cheek. In her opinion, she looked miserable which seemed like a pretty accurate reflection to her. She pulled herself out of bed, tired fury filling her movements as she pulled on a long gray shirt. It—along with bike shorts—was worn usually to hide whatever her makeup couldn't. Which reminded her that she was nearly out. The only time she ever really put on make-up was to hide the marks. She smeared the cover up on her face, taking her time, not one bit of purple can show through, she had run out of excuses for them. A person could only run into a pole or fall out of bed on a shoe or a book so many times. She pulled on the rest of her clothing and rushed out the door forgetting her jacket. The harsh cold wind woke her up instantly, her tired anger now peeking at full on rage as she ran, cursing under her breath, to the one place—other than home—that she'd rather not be at.

SLAM

Stupid light door...

Helga stood in the doorway of the classroom, the door in question was quietly rattling away after having been slammed open. She tried to calm herself standing there and she could feel the heat of her anger rolling off her shoulders. She noticed that Mr. Simmons had stopped talking, probably from part shock and also because he wanted to welcome her just like the swell nice guy this fucker is despite her extreme tardiness. She directed a glare just at him in which she tried to convey "skip the shitty 'hello' and resume your teaching". Thankfully, her message was received. Coupled with a growl, the teacher resumed his lecture and Helga quietly made her way to her seat though her movements were still fast and hard causing her to bang things about. She eventually sat down and pulled out her notebook where she began a staring contest with the blank page whilst furiously tapping her pen against the page. She jotted down the date and the apparent subject at hand scribbling down a word or phrase now and again without any regard towards its content. She looked up for a moment, as Mr. Simmons started scribbling on the wall, pretending to look interested, when she caught a gaze from Arnold.

"Hey," he whispered. His look was sympathetic towards her; he often did this when she was angry, something no one else would do. He'd try to calm the beast. And often his small hello and sympathetic eyes were coupled by an..."Ah... There it is." A small, but warm smile formed on his face, an offering of kindness towards her that also served as a reminder that he's there if she needs to talk. It was often rarely taken but it was hardly the content that mattered here, it was the gesture. Her shoulders fell, her gaze softened. She always felt a bit ashamed when her old self took hold so strongly that she couldn't control herself. She would always have the best temper, and the strongest anger, they were what made her who she was. It was less of a sword nowadays than a shield. She felt herself starting to calm with that smile, reassuring thoughts beginning to drain the negative emotions. She would go to Dr. Bliss today and talk things out, and that extra time taken this morning had made it impossible to see the bruises. No one had to know about what happened last night, and she could just vacation to everyone's ignorance.

For the rest of the day she kept to these thoughts, trying to keep up her act of nothing wrong, an easy role these days having played it so often. She floated as a ghost in her own life through her routine. Not really listening to what people were saying. Sometimes getting lost in her own thoughts of a better life was her best option of coming off as if everything was fine. It could never be a lasting option though.

Classes ended and everyone was soon swooning over their own adorable childhood faces, she had caught a quick glance at Arnold's picture, it was quite cute. It left her to ponder for a moment if their kids would be that adorable...wait...what? She blushed. There was no doubt she had often pondered a married life between the two, but for some reason kids never factored in…yet somehow her as the president and also a world famous author as well as a secret agent...completely plausible, the idea of their kids made her as gleeful as it did angry; for as cute as they looked in her head she couldn't help but realize that they would always be imaginary. Or at best on a day where she was slightly less cynical...only would probably stay imaginary. She decided to see if she could come up with names for her fake children...maybe write a story about them? Ugh…writers block. She just continued to glare at the page.

"Hey Helga." Arnold had come over pulling up a chair; she tried not to react, still somewhat lost in her thoughts.

"Hey."

"So...where's your photo?" Ugh he had to ask didn't he? A 'nosey nelly' till the day he died.

"Didn't bring one."

"Why not?" And of course that would happen. He would ask that and she could lie. But she was so angry. Yeah...why the fuck couldn't she have one picture of herself as a kid? It wasn't fair!

"None of your beeswax Football Head!" Shit. She'd snapped. But she couldn't help it she was already so riled up. She just needed to get out of there so she tried giving him some lame excuse.

"It's a stupid assignment and I don't even need the points. So I'm not bringing some crummy photo!"

The anger didn't seem to faze him which she was both glad for and frustrated with. On the one hand, her episodes didn't drive him away but on the other hand it's what she really needed right now. He let out a sigh.

"It's more for the class than the points Helga."

"Well I doubt anyone would want to remember younger me anyway." Helga began to scramble her things together, shoving them uncaringly into her backpack.

"I would." Pfft. Yeah right. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his arm reaching for what she knew was a rather sore arm, without thinking she jumped back, scared. Normally she could hide the pain, mask it but this was with a brush or something. He was going to grab her arm with some force and she knew it. This was something she couldn't take without crying out in pain. Any other girl would just cry out and blame it on him...but she knew he'd know she was faking as she was the Helga G. Pataki. He could find out about—there was no way she'd let him find out willingly!

"Helga?" Shit. He was walking over. Just...run. And she did. Right out of the classroom racing down the hall. She couldn't run fast enough.

"Uh... Helga?" Shit Phoebe!

"Sorry Pheebs! I'm late for my appointment. I'll call you later."

She didn't wait to hear her response. Before she knew it she was out the door, around the corner, and on the bus to Dr. Bliss for another wonderful session of venting and frustration.

The bus ride didn't take long, and she wished it did. She had begun tearing up on the ride over once everyone she knew had gotten off.. it always hurt when she had to be like that to Arnold again, she was so close to him hating her and she couldn't help but push the limits every time he got close. What would she do when he just stopped caring?

Soon she found herself staring at the ever familiar door, one of her few safe havens these days. She knocked lightly.

"Come in Helga," came a voice muffled from the other side.

"Hey Doc... what's shakin'?" Helga said taking a seat on the windowsill, her favored spot. Though often she would just pace around the room.

"Afternoon Helga. How did the show go?"

"Ah yeah, pretty good. I sold most of my Arnold paintings and a few self portraits."

"Wow...that's impressive."

"Not really...the Arnold paintings were all bought by some local millionaire... said something like...'Hey I know him! Million dollar idea painting him!' and then he went on about his photographer son."

"Interesting. And how do you feel about parting with them?"

"Awkward knowing that some millionaire's house is full of my surreal representations of Arnold, but I'm not as attached to them like I was with the old shrines."

"And where are those? I know you haven't made any new ones now that you're painting him instead."

"In a box in the attic. The bear one was too big I had to take it down, but the rest are all boxed up. I slightly dismantled them since I don't think I'm quite ready to part with them yet. Especially now while the studio is being worked on and I can't paint."

"And is that causing problems for you? That you can't paint, do you feel worse?"

"Naw, yesterday I was actually feeling pretty swell."

"Yesterday? Well what about today?"

"I ah.. slept in, and was super late to my classes. Just a bad day like that."

"Well often oversleeping is a sign of stress. Are you feeling overstressed at all?"

"No...well no more than usually. Home is loud and uncomfortable. I went to see Hazel though!"

"Helga, I can't help but think you would be better off with your godmother. You always seem to perk up when talking about her."

"Yeah well, her life isn't the best right now either. So it's good for now. Though she offered when I finish college, if I wanted to come back to Hillwood she would let me stay here."

"I see. And how's Arnold these days?"

"Who knows?" Bliss raised an eyebrow at this. "Okay he's just dandy. We do our little dance, and he seems like he likes me which I'm content with at this point. I mean I should take what I can get right?"

"It seems from the stories of the 'fake flirting' as you call it, that he might actually return your feelings."

"'Fraid not doc...see I've been watching him for a while and I've seen his crushes... and normally he is pretty obvious about them. Constantly talking about them, trying at every opportunity to flirt and court the tramp only to be shot down, leaving him to just try again." Helga grimaced at the thought, at least when they were nine she knew the girls. Now he would just go on about meeting his ideal girl, right in front of her, she toyed with the idea he was trying to get her to say, "Well what about me?" But no can do Football Head. She's got years of hiding this, no way is she just gonna suddenly jump up on the table screaming "I am your ideal girl! Date me! Date me now!" It just didn't work like that.

"Well from what you have told me he is in a way. How many other girls does he 'fake flirt' with?"

"Well none…but it's a joke...they wouldn't get the joke if he did it with them."

Dr. Bliss just sighed, before suddenly a concerned look appeared on her face...

"Helga...what's that…?"

"What's what…?"

"Your cheek…it looks like…." Dr. Bliss trailed off as she focused intently on Helga's face.

Helga's hand flew to her cheek, she spun around so bliss couldn't see, criminy! The makeup was coming off.

"Helga? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just...a real nasty bruise that I got from a fight with some new girl who was trying to show me up. It was self defense I promise." Helga fidgeted. It was the story she had come up with for Hazel. It seemed to work well enough here too she guessed.

"But Helga, it looks huge...How could someone do this to you?" She had gotten up, touching Helga's face trying to pull it to the light. Odd, she had never reached out like this. But Helga pulled out of it.

"Kids and their steroids these days, I guess."

"Helga please. This is no place for jokes."

"It was last time when I told you that physicists joke..."

"I'm serious Helga. Please this is what I'm here for, tell me something."

But Helga didn't, she just put on a pained face. It would be so easy to tell her, and she would tell the cops and Helga could be off to a better life. But…where would she go? What if Hazel couldn't take her in...? What if she had to move out to live with some distant relative, or at an orphanage? Or worst of all, with her sister on the other side of the world.

"If you won't tell me, then please tell someone. I don't want something to happen to you that can't be fixed."

Helga just nodded. Who was there to tell? Who wouldn't call the cops? Hell, she would if it was Phoebe being hit…or Arnold. Hell, even Gerald or anyone in their class for that matter. The idea of child abuse made her sick and not just because she was a victim of it. Dr. Bliss had a point. What if one day Big Bob when to far... and she was left for dead? And Big Bob was able to cover it up and no one would know what a horrible person he has become. Hell, who knows what would happen to her mom if Helga left? Helga didn't like to picture it.

"Can we change the subject now?"

Dr. Bliss sighed again but conceded. "Ok what would you like to talk about?"

The hour passed too soon and Helga found herself on the bus home. Big Bob should be working late. He always did on Fridays after putting off the week's work, hence the appointment, so he wouldn't notice. She opened the door apprehensively.

"I'm home!"

She sighed, that was a habit she should break, not like she was often greeted. She noticed big bob in the front hallway staring her down. Okay...cheerfully greeted.

"HEY HEY HEY! Why in the heck were you so late for school today. They had to call me worried that something had happened. Do you know how bad that makes me look?!" Crap. He was sober.

"Well if you reacted with worry it might make you actually look like a concerned father. It just took me a little longer to get to school seeing as how I had to put my face on." Anger spilled from her voice. It was never a wise idea to talk back to him like this but she couldn't help it; here she was spending the whole day covering his ass so she could keep this shit life and he had the nerve to say she made him look bad. Not soon after the last syllable left her lips Big Bob's hand flew across her face in a harsh slap. Oh yes he was sober. The force of the slap managed to knock her back slightly. She felt the hot stinging in her cheek as it began to swell.

"You watch your tone little lady! I will not have you being late to school making me look bad. And how about just now, huh? Where you were you?" Big Bob shouted.

He had grabbed her by the collar, trying to stare her down. But she averted his gaze, just trying to ride out the storm. Her fire and anger gone with that first hit.

"...I was at my appointment with doctor Bli—" He didn't even let her finish her sentence before bringing a fistful of force to her face. His other hand let go of her collar letting her fall to the floor crashing into the hall table.

"YOU TOLD HER DIDN'T YOU?! YOU LITTLE RAT! PATAKI'S DON'T TALK ABOUT THEIR PROBLEMS! YOU BITCH! YOU BLABBED!"

"I didn't say anything! I swear," Helga cried out trying desperately to fight tears, to keep her anger up, but she was no match for him, and her voice started to crack. "Look at what I'm wearing! All this is just to cover up your marks!"

"This is all that Alfred's fault. Ever since you've been hangin' out with him you've been getting soft! Maybe I should try having a word with him?!" Big Bob threatened.

That did it. No more. Helga felt the rage for Big Bob swell in her stomach like never before. The idea of Big Bob striking one of the few good people in her life was just too much to bear.

"You're not going to lay a finger on him, got it?" Adrenalin coursing through her vanes, she felt as if her blood was boiling. A power filling her up from her toes to the top of her head, of a need to protect Arnold. She took her hands pushing back on Big Bob and the bear like man started to tumble backwards.

"In fact, I'm going to make sure..." Another strong push.

"That this is the last time…" She pushed him further. She felt tears brimming her eyes in rage, her heart pounding on her rib cage, wanting to be free to sock Big Bob in the face.

"That you, never again, bully..." Another push. For a moment she could have sworn she saw fear in his eyes.

"ANYONE!" With all her strength she pushed him into the shelves filled with Olga's trophies. He fell to the ground and then one by one the shelves gave way and the trophies began to fall on him. Never in her life was she more thankful for the abundance of gaudy, giant, and incredibly heavy trophies that Olga had won.

Helga watched with shaking hands as Big Bob passed out under the trophies. As she stood there, she realized he wouldn't be asleep forever and she did not want to be around when he woke up. Without a second thought she ran out the door leaving her bag, her room, her drunken mother on the couch and her father passed out under the weight of her sister's success. She had thought of running towards Arnold's but she still needed to cover-up the bruises and she didn't have makeup to hide them. Phoebe might have some but she would have to show the bruises which was something that was not gonna happen. Helga ran towards the nearest convenience store grabbing the cover up she headed towards the checkout line. Thankfully no one was in the store and the only cashier on duty liked Helga. She walked up trying to hide her face as much as she could without looking odd.

"Hey Helga, get in another fight?" He half smiled, already used to Helga's violent tendencies.

"Yeah, you should see the other guy." She nervously joked back.

"Well, I'm no advice giver…or whatever it is they're called, but...uh…fighting's bad. Stop it." Helga laughed slightly.

"That will be $4.83."

Shit. She'd forgotten her wallet in the rush.

"Uh, think you could put it on my tab? I think I left my wallet at school."

"Sure Helga...Just be safe walking home though."

"Nearest employee please report to isle 9. Nearest employee...isle 9."

"'Nearest'? I'm the only one! You're good Helga…just pay when you can. And stop fighting!"

He said running off. Helga grabbed the makeup shoving it in her pocket, and then the cigarettes behind the counter caught her eye. She remembered some of the other artist in her studio liked to smoke, said it relaxed them...

Without a thought or a regard towards their warnings of addiction and lung cancer, she reached over the counter grabbing a pack of Marlboros. And a cheap lighter and ran off before he could return.

She sat at the river blindly putting the cover up on whatever it hurt rather than making sure it was actually doing its job. She put it back in her pocket where she felt the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. She opened it cautiously, half expecting a cloud of smoke to spew out from the way she had been warned about it in school. But nothing happened. After remembering how to light it from an old detective movie she watched she took a deep breath and instantly broke out into a wild fit of coughs as her lungs tried to rid the toxic smoke from her lungs...GODDAMMIT! She felt tears in her eyes, her hands clenched in frustration, crushing the box. The only escape option she had from the stress and it took practice?! She tossed the useless fags with the even more useless lighter over into the river letting out a cry of frustration before collapsing on the bridge. She tried desperately to wipe the tears from her face, she was so frustrated and even more scared. Her body was shaking while she stared at the river below.

It was too shallow to jump.

Dear God, was that really the first thought that came to mind?! She…she couldn't die now…she couldn't let Big Bob win. Her nails began digging into the palms of her hands. Standing up she started to run again though not sure where to as long as it was away from that horrid idea and away from Big Bob. With tear blurred vision she ran crossing the street against the traffic light, nearly getting hit which caused her to collapse again. She needed to get a grip and stop; her heart was pounding. She had to go see someone. Dr. Bliss was right... what if something happened to her? The weight of this secret was driving her insane. She looked up and saw down the street a familiar stoop connected to it the red brick house of the one she loved most of all who just happened to be the reason she had stood up to Big Bob. She couldn't pull herself up off the ground fast enough.

Gah.. this was one of the parts I was not looking forward to writing again.. can you tell.. it's so short.. but. ugh... Originally I had more detail.. but it was a pain to read.. and I.. I just couldn't. RARG! Helga.. poor baby! If only I could just hug her!

Anywho Trying to make updates as frequent as I can, but school work load still sucks... so I'll just do my best. As well as I'm sure I'll crank out a few shorts between chapters.


	3. A Renaissance of Helga

**Wow! Hey guys! Been awhile right? I've been on and off working on this for the past month and a half.. Things have just been busy with jobs and school and rarg. But I'm also squeezing a lot into this one. **

**Refreshing your memory, when we last left off we saw the horrible happenings of Helgas life, and her finally standing up to her father. She runs away from her home lost in her woes and lands upon the doorstep of one of her only sources of joy. So without stalling any further...**

Chapter 3: A Renaissance of Helga

Helga found herself in front of the ever familiar, aged, and always welcoming green door of the sunset arms boarding house. The 'no kids, pets ok' sign hanging askew from an old rusty nail. Inside the windows warm light poured out, cheerful laughs seeping through the cracks, the heat of love radiating off the door knob. She was always welcome here, Phil had made that point painfully clear every time she would visit. The borders had always welcomed Helga as if she was family, another border of sunset arms, a fellow strange piece to the eccentric ensemble.

But despite the warm memories of good times, and the kind words of Phil, Helga looked at that doorknob ashamed. To bring her problems onto them, onto their warm tender happy moments, would be wrong, would be a sin. Her hand delicately traced the shape of the door knob, but as a cold wind crossed her skin, she drew her arm back. Taking a deep sigh she climbed down the stoop and began heading... somewhere else. She had no idea. Mighty Peet she guessed would be the best place. They had fixed it up pretty good, only tree house with indoor plumbing. But as she started walking she noticed the setting sun reflecting off Arnold's skylight. Arnold...

Helga bet he would be there, and if not she knew he always left the window open, for the nights where she 'lost her keys' or ' her sister was on her nerves' and she just needed to get away. If he was there surely she could vent, without giving too much away. Or maybe she could just ask to sleep on his couch and ride out her pain with a face buried in a pillow. Either way, even though Helga made no plans to seek his help, she always would seek his company. Despite the risks. With Arnold the closeness always brought with it risks, of him finding out, or just getting to close. As she thought, her legs pulled her, silently her body climbed up the fire escape. The force of her want, her need to be there, guided her across the roof, until it brought her to Arnold's skylight.

She gazed down at him, like a guardian angel, she watched over her love with protective eyes, silently. He seemed down about something, he wasn't on his computer, and the complete and utter lack of jazz seemed odd to say the least. She knelt down by the opening, hesitantly bringing her hand up before tapping on the glass.

Tap

Tap  
Tap

She watched as his head snapped around, his eyes instantly finding her. He looked shocked, almost scared. But she offered a weak smile at wide eyed Arnold; until he finally stopped catching flies with his mouth and climbed up letting her in. Sure she could have opened it if she wanted to. She could have just plopped down on his bed, made some quip, asked to crash the night and just fell asleep on his couch, but again she found she lacked the right; she needed that invitation.

" Helga?" his voice cracked. What's eating him. It's odd though, he had seemed so happy today at school. Helga pushed the thought aside though and focused on the ruse she was about to put on.

" Hey football head. I.." what was the easiest lie.. " Lost my keys to my house... and well no one was home.. and Phoebe wasn't picking up so I thought, maybe... I could..." Helga looked at Arnold. He had just been gaping at her, kind of irritating really. It's not like she had never come over for a surprise visit before, heck he hadn't even acted this weird the first time it happened. She watched in silence as his hand reached out.. what was he...

She looked away feeling a blush rising. His soft hand found her cheek, the slight pressure causing her to flinch at the pain, but soon the pain faded and his cold hands brought a chilling soothing feeling down her spine. She nearly relaxed into it until she felt it pulling her to look at him again. Shit... that look.. that look of concern, of fear, of pity. How did he know, how could he have known without her speaking a word. She was scared, this was a bad idea... she was on edge... one push and she could reveal all, to him. Anyone but him.

"Helga." Her name riding on a sigh, passing through his lips. She could feel a slight warmth hit her face from his breath. He had to say it like that, so tender so caring, so open.. sounding so full of love. She could feel herself crumble, both mentally and physically. Tears swelled and fell down her face, her teeth gritted, she tried to hold it in, but it was impossible. She threw her head back and let out a heart breaking wail, she let out a cry that made her very being shake, she felt as though her heart and all her veins were being squeezed. Her eyes shut tight.

She had nearly immediately felt herself be pulled into his embrace. His hands bumping or brushing some bruises but Helga hardly cared, she just wanted to be held, to be cared for, for once in her life. She cried into his chest, the smell of him mixed with the salt from her tears, she felt herself quiver in pain. He gently stroked her back, not saying a word. She gasped for breath, it had been years since she had cried this hard, but she still wanted to explain herself, her actions, not like they needed to be. Apparently he knew all the necessary details.

"A-Arnold... I'm... So sorry." She said trying to wipe her eyes, nose, whatever. She was an absolute mess. She noticed the makeup began to mix with the tears and snot, probably revealing even more of her bruises.

" Shhh don't be. It's not your fault." He said calmly, yet she could hear the sadness in his voice, he was hiding it well, but she knew it was there.

" I- I just co-couldn't tell anyone... and... I just... Big Bob he."

" No need to explain, I think I understand enough." Helga found herself shiver in fear, now someone else knew her secret, that Big Bob confronted with rage, would hit her. Not beat per say, but enough to leave a mark. Both on her skin, and in her memory. She had burdened Arnold with that knowledge; And now she was probably about to go through months of him convincing her to do something. On the bright side no more excuses... but on the other hand...  
Without a word he pulled away. But why? She need him. He walked over to his phone by the couch. Picking it up... oh no.

" Hello. Yes I would like to report a crime."

She felt everything go cold, her awareness dimmed and all she could see was Arnold standing there. Not even five seconds and he was already blabbing! He was going to ruin everything! Sure big bob was a brute, and he tends to lose his temper more than ever these days, but there had been some genuine good moments between the two, and if they found out about her home life she might sent away, and.. they were her parents.

"ARNOLD NO! You can't!" Helga cried out, she had lept of the bed and ran towards him, trying to take the phone away. If she could just explain, then he would keep the secret! And everything would be fine! Right?!

" HELGA I AM DOING THIS! ITS NOT RIGHT FOR YOU TO GO THROUGH LIFE LIKE THIS! SO SIT DOWN AND LET ME HELP YOU! Now I know things are gonna get tough, but this needs to be done for your on safety." Helga froze at his words. Falling to her knees... He was right. Goddammit he was right. Even if he wasn't she could hardly stop him when he's like this. Such a loud anger from someone usually so passive, its scary. She could hardly hear as Arnold explained the nature of the crime. He was right... but.. everything was still gonna come to an end. This life she knew was gonna change, and despite hating it, hating having all these issues.. she still was scared of something new. At least she KNEW these issues and could handle them, but a new life? That could be better or worse. To face the demon you know then the one you don't. She could hardly hear Arnold's words over her own negative thoughts as he told her they were going to the police station. Or as he started picking her up, wrapping a sweatshirt around her.. or when phil came into the room, nothing played before her eyes but worst case scenarios.

She felt hollow, so lost in her thoughts unaware of nearly everything around her. Only able to follow slight command, her body on a quiet auto pilot. Being in the police station was so intimidating, so scary. Less than in of the actual place, more so in her reason for being there, and the tidal wave of change that was about to unfold, the calm before the storm. She might of near lost it and ran out of the station, if not for Arnold holding her hand. He explained most of the story, with surprising accuracy. Though In their years of friendship surely he must have picked up on some things. There were the things she told him too, like that thanksgiving years ago, but she had left out how sour it had turned the next day, how quickly they had forgotten that they cared. She was sure he had also picked up on the fact that they never hang out there, mostly because Big Bob hates him.

There were a few things which Arnold didn't seem to know, and he would give her hand a light squeeze, temporally waking Helga out of her daze. The question would be re read to her, and she would nod or shake her head. She just couldn't seem to find her voice. The questions were pretty straightforward though. 'Did he ever use a weapon of any kind?' 'Has he ever verbally threatened your life?' 'Has he ever sexually abused you?' Arnold kinda freaked out at that question. Makes sense, the football freak probably still thought that babies were brought by the freaking stork. After a point the police told Arnold that he had to leave, he protested, but left after wrapping Helga in a trauma blanket and making sure Helga got something to drink. Helga felt him hesitate as he let go of her hand, something in his eye too, like he needed to be with her. And though she was far from being ok, apart of her felt better, just in that moment. Despite still not wanting to part just yet.

They gave Helga a moment alone to collect her thoughts before they brought in someone to take my official statement. Which was probably for the best. She had really lost herself in the past few hours. Smoking, running to Arnold, and all that crying. Helga may have a soft side, but it still was weird showing it so strongly. The sooner she could break this awkward air and get back on some sort of road towards hopefully a better life, the better. This social band-aid just needed to be ripped off. And ugh... soon she would have to call her sister, and Hazel, and don't get started on the school. Criminy, knowing them they'll probably wanna host some grand official apology. And all the kids would line up with there 'so sorry's and 'I didn't know's and she would have to work her kester off to get some level of respect where they don't think she's some crummy victim.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but soon one of the detectives entered the room, sitting at the ender end of the interrogation table. It was this time where Helga had begun to look around the room. She had been so focused on her thoughts that she hardly noticed these dumb ass cops had placed a trauma victim, a kid trauma victim, in a cold spooky scary room. If she wasn't Helga G.. they might have caused some more mental damage. As far as Helga knew, she was probably far gone on the sanity scale. Though even she would admit she was a bit more worked up than usual, but like previously stated, she was working towards a sense of norm.

A nameless detective came in, it was a woman, about mid 30s. She had short black messy hair, and was wearing a tailored mens 3 piece suit. She calmly walked over and sat at the other end of the table, placing what Helga presumed was the case file, off to the side for the moment.

" Hello Helga." she spoke in a very calm tone.

" Evening detective..." Helga tried to match the tone, but fumbled not knowing the detectives name.

" Thats Detective inspector Xanos. Or Zoe Xanos, but you can call me Zoe if you like."

" Can I just call you Detective Inspector?"

" If you like."

" I would very much like."

" Fan of detective shows are we?"

" I just like saying it. But that too."

" Thought as much, you had a bit of sass on your voice when you said 'detective' thats fine though, I don't mind."

Had she? Huh.. she didn't catch it, maybe this detective inspector was actualy good. Still seems like a stretch. Oh well, Helga just smiled lightly, feeling a bit more relaxed.

" You seem quite calm considering the reason you're here."

" It's not the first time my dad hit me."

" You're not scared of the beatings then?"

" Well doi.. what kid wants to get hit? I ain't no nut job looking to get hit for sick pleasures detective, I've just... gotten over the shock I guess. Besides he's only hit me hard enough to leave a mark; there has never been any serious damage." Helga spoke calmly, a few sniffles here and there trying to clean up the damage done after her cry fest. She wasn't lying. Big Bob hitting her was nothing new, It was an annoying and painful problem yes, and it broke her heart knowing her dad was better than that. But the tears, guess they were just long overdue. Detective Xanos seemed intrigued, leaning forward on her elbows, hands folded in front of her.

" Not too long ago you were speechless though, we couldn't get a word out of you, you looked quite lost."

" Look don't sugar coat it for me, ok? Either Big Bob gets locked up and I'm carted off to the nearest orphanage or He goes free and I'm stuck with the fear of knowing the law can't beat him. Either way something is gonna change and I'm not gonna like it."

" Ok Helga, I'll be straight with you. So long as you testify and we show the documented bruises, which you will have to do tonight, there is not a jury his lawyer could assemble that would convict. Its either Big Bob goes away for a good amount of time or some settlement is formed, but you are not going to be left in his care again. As for where you will go thats for you and the state to decide. Obviously you can't go anywhere you like, and you can't be left to live on your own, but there are several legal options for you to take that isn't being 'carted off to the nearest orphanage'."

" Like living with my sister?"

" Sure!"

" In alaska?"

"Oh.. umm... possibly? I don't know. Look my job is to make sure that Big Bob Pataki never lays a harmful finger on you again."

" Job well done Detective Inspector. Alaska is too far away from his Easy boy."

Detective Inspector Xanos looked unamused, god knows she probably wasn't expecting a child abuse victim to be cracking quips. But that was Helga, tough as nails, cause the sooner this was over the sooner she could get on with the rest of her life.

" Like I mentioned before we are going to have to document the abuse, and uh... you're little friend can't stick around for that." Said the detective sliding the case file in front of her, opening it and making a few marks.

Helga blushed a bit, but it soon faded and was replaced by an awkward feeling in the pit of her stomach, that meant they would have to check... everywhere... and then take pictures. Great, just what she needed, salt in the wounds. Photographic proof of the damage done by her own father, not masked by makeup. The Detective must have noticed Helga's reaction because she looked up from her work.

" There will be a doctor there, just you and doctor. And though she will have to examine everything the bruises in the more.." she cleared her throat, " private places if there are any won't be shown in court, just written documentation. Does this make sense?

Helga nodded and fidgeted with her water cup. The detective slid over some papers and handed her a pen.

" This is your official statement, and this is an agreement that you will appear and testify in court. Of course you will be protected and if the proceedings get to be too much you can leave if you are not on the stand. But having your testimony will really help, if it gets to that point."

" Ah.. sure." Helga said taking the pen and quickly singing her name. Detective Xanos gathered the papers and motioned for them to leave. Helga stood, adjusting her blanket on her shoulders. " Is that all you need?"

" I figure you and your friend have gone through enough. I can get more details in another statement. But the basic statements are more than enough charge your dad and bring him in for questioning."

" Ah.. ok." Helga responded, though she was relieved of no more prying questions that only meant this would drag on. She followed the detective to the main lobby were across the way she saw Arnold taking with his grandfather. He looked like an emotional wreck.

" Your friends pretty torn up about this.." Helga felt a prang of guilt in her chest.

" Thats putting it lightly, he's almost taking it harder then me."

" Well like you said, this isn't new to you, but... I'd say he's a pretty good guy." She placed a hand on Helga's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Like she needed to be told that. That was Arnold, taking the worlds problems as his own. She could live with it, the pain, the bruises. Maybe not forever, but she could manage. But him, knowing what she was going through all this time, him not knowing? Guilt was probably eating away at him as we speak. Eating all the way down into his very soul to sit and fester there, slowly turning into paranoia. Or like her he could grow and get over this thing as soon as it was done. So despite how much she wanted Arnold to be there as her safe guard, to have that one person she could cry to, she would have to stay strong. For him, and for her. She noticed him looking up at her, and rushing over to her side.

" Hey, You ok?" He said, his eyes were sad and concerned, and they watched her closely as he tightened her blanket around her.

" Yeah... they're going to have to document the abuse, all my bruises." Helga looked at one on her wrist, which was looking more like a purple arm cuff. " Soooo much fun." She joked, and gave the best smile she could muster, which was still quite tired. He returned it with a warm smile of his own.

SLAM!

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Helga could hear the yelling in the distance, her eyes widened, it was a voice she knew all too well. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. Did they really bring him in now?! While she was still here?! Helga felt her back siffin, her arms stuck to her side, feet planted, mind racing. Big bob had the body of an NFL linebacker who just ate an industrial fridge. Some cop, or multiple would not be enough to hold him back.

" DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I'M BIG BOB PATAKI! I WILL DESTROY YOU! WHEN MY LAWYER GETS HERE YOU'RE IN FOR A WORLD OF TROUBLE! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE POLICE STATION..."

Helga had been watching him come in, Arnolds back was to him. She could see him fight in the arms of the two police like a gorilla, the two men acting more as weighted bracelets then detainees. A moment in his flailing about as he was being dragged unsaramonicly though the station his eyes caught Arnold.

" YOU PIECE OF SHIT LITTLE ORPHAN KID! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'VE MESSED WITH!" as expected Big Bob Pataki's skull collided with one of the policemen, his being obviously thinker, with stood the blow. The policemen on the other hand crumbled like think cracker. The other officer not being able to handle the madman was thrown against some near buy file cabinets. Other officers began to swarm but he charged through them as if they were nothing more than long grass, giving way at the slightest touch to this rhino passing through.

Helga felt lost in what to do, but soon she noticed that not only had Arnold noticed Big Bob, but now he was sheltering her, waiting for impact. Helga felt the lump in her throat swell. What the hell was he doing?! HE WOULD GET HIMSELF KILLED! RUN YOU IDIOT! RUN! Helga felt herself gasp slightly, she faced with the product of her father harming Arnold aloud the fear to being to melt away, but not fast enough, the way he was swinging no kid would survive. Helga grabbed fists of his shirt ready to pull him away, she felt a scream escape her but no doubt it was lost in the sea of noise.

Then all at once silence. Arnold stood before her, still whole. She peered out from Arnold, her grip still tight holding onto his shirt. She saw Big Bob stopped by Hazel Thatcher.

" Don't you dare lay your dirty hands on these two."

" Hazel."

It had been, a long time sense Helga had heard Hazels voice hold such command. And she had expressed it was not her most prized way of acting, but she was indeed extraordinary fierce when the occasion called for it. Helga felt her heartbeat return, no doubt that it had stopped in the past 10 seconds. Helga's hand relaxed as she felt a sigh escape her. They had probably called Hazel after they brought her in, Hazel was her 3rd emergency contact and with Olga in Alaska and her parents... well being the root of the problem... of course she would be called. The idea of Hazel had completely escaped her mind. Helga was both thankful yet still slightly confused beholding the miracle that had just taken place, Hazel had been able to stop big bobs fist with one hand.

" WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME ANYTHING!?" Big bob swung again but Hazel just stopped it, Helga good see the white on Hazels knuckles as her fist tightened.

" The name's Hazel Thatcher, Ms. Thatcher to you, and I'm Helga's god mother!" Helga watched as Hazel began to twist his fist, his arm turning till he fell to his knees. " For far too long I have allowed Helga to live with you. A huge mistake on my part."

"T-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE... Helga never had a godmother."

" That's because you forgot to give her one. But thankfully when Helga was six our daughter, Olga, decided she needed one. You even signed the certificate."

Helga watched as Big Bobs big angry red face began to turn fade. He collapsed in awe. For a brief moment catching Helga's eye as she stay put behind Arnold. Odd... He almost looked sad, ashamed even. His head dropped and Arnold took that moment to move Helga, as did the police take that moment to restrain big bob.

Hazel watched big bob be carted off, and as soon as he left she relaxed. Shoulders slumping,her frame relaxed. She looked as if she was about to collapse. Helgas eye caught Hazels as she looked up. Helga realised then that she had been unconsciously walking toward her tired Godmother.

" Hazel." the words came out of her like a breath, a whisper. Often times Helga admitted she would forget Hazel, and how she was there for her. And Hazel too had admitted the same. She was always a friend though, close like family, or how family should be. But this was above and offering beyond a dinner or a quiet place to do homework. Hazel fell to her knees in front of Helga wrapping her in a warm embrace. One Helga couldn't help but return. She had been so scared for Arnold, so scared for herself. So worried of burdening Arnold with all of this horrid circumstance. Helga decided to take one last moment of absolute weakness and allowed herself to cry on Hazels shoulder.

She quickly calmed down though and was brought to what looked like a small doctor's office. Awkward as it was she striped down to nothing but her underwear, that would have gone too but she convinced the 'doctor' there was no need to check. Helga wasn't too comfortable talking to this person, and instead focused on the wall. She wondered what Arnold was thinking of all this. It had to appear as though a live action soap opera was taking place, though Hazel was always a bit theatrical. Still this had to be a bit much. And oh god what if Hazel's telling him embarrassing stories, what if she tells him something. Hazel would always poke fun at Helga. Though Helga had yet to express her love of Arnold, part of her felt Hazel knew to some extent, the stories she would tell of their adventures had to be some kind of evidence. Hell the Detective chick was poking fun at her only knowing her less than a half hour.

When the doctor finished she quickly redressed, not waiting for an officer to escort her she quickly walked back to where she last saw Arnold and Hazel. From what she could see the two were talking, and it looked as though Hazel gave wink to Arnold before standing up stretching, and handing in her paper work. Helga tentatively made her way towards the two.

" Hey. How did it go?" Hazel asked.  
" Terrible. I didn't think I would have to a nude photo shoot till college." Helga joked. Of which Hazel smiled at and returned with a light laugh, Helga laughed too; Arnold just smiled.

" Well listen, we need to talk." Hazel knelt down slightly in order to be at eye level with Helga. " I was gonna wait to tell you, But.. by the looks of it neither your mother or your sister can take you in, And I know my life's not the most stable.. but you might have to-"

Helga didn't wait, she knew where this was going, it was what she had hoped for. She hugged Hazel quickly giving her answer.

" I would love to stay with you."

Hazel returned the hug. " I'm glad." she added, " but I can't take you tonight, so Arnold has offered up his house ok?"

Helga felt the heat swell to her face, her eyes wide as she looked over the boy quickly beginning to stutter out some clarity.

" AHH.. She asked if i would." Arnold said, fidgeting slightly under her gaze. Of course. She should have guessed and kept herself from getting too excited.

" Great its settled then. Helga, I will be there to pick up you up on sunday. I gotta go by your house first though and pack your things, can I have the keys?"

Helga fished the keys from her pocket handing them to Hazel, they shared one last hug before Hazel gave Arnold a wink and walking off to talk to Arnold's grandfather.

The two stood awkwardly, Helga trying to discreetly observe Arnolds behavior. He seemed not only to be handling this pretty well but on top of that seemed almost distracted with some other thought process. Both were pulled out of their train of thought though as they noticed Arnold's Grandfather motioning for them to follow. Arnold turned Around grabbing his sweatshirt and pulled it over her shoulders, making extra sure it would not fall off. Helga felt the need to protest this overprotectiveness he was expressing but realised quickly that this could be his way with dealing with it, and it was best to allow it for a little while longer, despite making her feel a little awkward. Then again the inner romantic Helga was dieing at the attention. She nodded in thanks and the two headed out, Arnold keeping her securely tucked under his arm, her head on his shoulder.

As they walked Helga felt the need to indulge a little and allowed herself to pretend sniffle, discreetly enjoying his sent.

Upon arriving home Arnold proceeded to quickly drag Helga back up to his room, mumbling out some quick explanation about the borders. His eyes darting back and forth on the look out, looking as though he was ready to pick her up and run if he had to. In his room he let go near immediately and pulled off her now slightly damp sweatshirt. Helga looked up at the ceiling shaking the light drizzle that had fallen upon her from there quick walk from the car to the front door. Letting out a sigh.

" I need to call Phoebe."

" Right." Arnold answered quickly. " You can use the phone by the couch."

Helga said nothing, not trying to be rude, her mind was too focused on the call that was about to happen.

" Hello?"

" Hey Pheebs."

" Helga? How are you? I notice you are calling from Arnold's house. Do you need..." Phoebe paused lowering her voice " to be rescued again?"

" No nothing like that Phoebe just... hanging out." Helga cringed. She glanced at Arnold who glared at her slightly, she could hear his words in his head. 'Tell her the truth' damn telepath.

" Oh well thats nice! What do you need."

Helga sighed. " Phoebe... I lied." Ugh this was harder than she thought.

" How so?"

" I- I'm not here hanging out. I- I can't go home."

" Helga.. why not?"

" Lets just say it wasn't safe and now Big Bobs locked up and so is Merium. "

" Helga! Oh my goodness. Are you alright!? What happened!? Do you need a place to stay? You can always come over by me."

" No no its ok Phoebe.. I'm good here. But I need a few things. Can you bring them over?"

" Sure Helga, I will be over soon. What do you need?"

" My emergency sleepover kit that I keep at your place. And uh.. if you could.. " Helga tried to be discreet knowing Arnold was still watching. " could you pick up some cover up at the local drug store, I'll pay you back."

Phoebe fell silent.

" H-how much do you require?"

" A lot." Helga could hear the fear grow in her friends voice.

" O-of course. I'll be right over."

" Thanks, see ya in a bit." And with that Helga hung up.

" I hope you don't mind Arnold but she offered for me to stay at her place and I turned her down. I know you probably want all this drama to end but I... I …"

" Its fine Helga, I don't mind really. Its probably for the best anyway. Grandpa is talking to the borders, just telling them not to bother you... and you can stay up here with me if you like. But.. if you don't mind me saying... I don't really see the point in the cover up now."

Crap he heard that.

" It's not really for hiding. I'm just trying to get things back to normal as soon as possible. To not feel like the ground is shaking under me. And not looking at my fucked up face every time I have to use the bathroom is a start."

" Helga, I'm all for you trying your best to get through this. But I don't think you should rush anything."

" Whose rushing.. Seriously Arnold, I know this is all news to you but I've been dealing with this for a while. The band aid has been ripped off, I'm on my way to a better life, I know this... I can feel it, for once in my life. I just have to wait for this scar to heal. "

" You still have things to deal with though."

" Don't remind me." Helga collapsed onto the couch. " I've got my sister, the move, everyone at school, and testifying in court to make sure Big Bob goes to the big house." Helga sat up slightly looking over at Arnold.

" I'll be ok." she smiled. And he gave a appearance smile back. Not fake, just.. still worried.

The two sat silently as Helga contemplated calling Olga now to get it out of the way our waiting until maybe she had Hazel there on the line to help calm her down. The prospect of getting it done with now seemed aplealing but so did having Hazel there to help, so the debate in her head wound down to figuring out what time it would right now in alaska. She could never remember.. 3 hours behind? Same with california... right?

The train of thought dwindled to her just staring at Arnolds carpet, before hearing the pitter patter of small feet running up the stairs. The door burst open, causing Arnold and Helga to jump slightly. Phoebe looked out of breath, and tired, her hair messy. No doubt she had rushed over here, her mind filling with scenarios. But as soon as she got a good look at helga, the bag she was holding dropped to the floor, and phoebe rushed to Helga's side.

" Helga oh my lord! You.. your.. how could this happen!" That was about all Phoebe could say before she started breaking down into tears and her words became less understandable.

" Phoebe its ok.. its all over now." Helga said putting a reassuring arm on Phoebe's shoulder while Phoebe let out her small crys into Helgas lap. Helga whispered small words. " I'm okay"'s and " everythings going to be fine"'s. Helga lost track of time as Phoebe cried on her, enjoying the warmth in her stomach that someone cared this much. It was a fact she often found herself forgetting.. that people cared? How had she even earned such a thing, after being so mean and stubborn like her dad.

" Come on Phoebe.. your mom's probably waiting outside.. and I need your help getting my face on."

" Right. Of course." Phoebe stood and walked over to the abandoned bag, wiping the rest of her tears as she moved. " Oh Helga, I couldn't locate your Pajama top. I think you took it home to be washed last time. All you have are bike shorts and your toiletries and your pink not-"

Helga's eyes went wide, silently telling Phoebe ' don't you dare say note book'. Phoebe's eyes registering the pause and quickly glancing at a confused Arnold, Phoebe tried to recover.

" Not... nooooo... nose plugs! Your pink nose plugs." She said cheerfully. Helga without a second thought slapped her self in the forehead. Ow.. She then glared at a confused Phoebe before shaking it off and looking over at Arnold, Who seemed to have a slight bush on his cheeks.

" Yo football head can I borrow a shirt?" That caught him off guard.

" Uh.. sure!" he stumbled over to his closet grabbing what looked to be the smallest red plaid shirt he had and handing it to her. She sniffed it lightly, as force of habit, and noticed him bush.

" AH... good.. its clean." she covered up before grabbing the bag and grabbing Phoebe running down the stairs.

The Hallway seemed too quiet. No doubt all the residents had been pulled down stairs to get clued in. Helga made a quick dash for the bathroom with Phoebe close behind.

" Helga I still don't get why you insist on being here, you know our house is open."

" Its just..." Helga said pulling off her damp cloths. " I'm gonna half to tell everyone eventually, but I don't want too many people to know just yet. I feel like a burden.. and I know I'm not! Don't jump into that just yet... but.. I feel like I am. And these guys already know so... I don't know. Phoebe you are my best friend and I don't want you to think otherwise.. I just.. feel safer here. I won't be here long anyway. Just a day or two before I move in with Hazel."

Helga finished pulling on the shirt and spare underwear from the bag and now was climbing into the bike shorts.

" And you are sure you will be alright here with.. you know.. him?" Phoebe asked opening some of the make up, getting it ready.

" I think given light of what's happened I'll be able to control myself. And if I do make any heartfelt confessions I can chalk it up to all the crazy drama going around. Besides its way easier now that we're friends."

Phoebe started applying the makeup lightly as to not cause any discomfort to helga.

" Yeah but what about him."

" What about him."

" Helga I've say this once I'll say it again, I think he is becoming more than friend attracted to you. You and I both know hes got a weakness for a pretty face." Phoebe smiled. But Helga just deadpaned.

" Hence why im good." She said pointing at her face.

" Helga..."

" What!?" To be honest she was tired of this. Yes she loved him and was happy at any signs of him reciprocating those feelings but in all honesty unless he screams it at her himself she can't erase her doubt. Hell she probably wouldn't even be convinced then. Helga turned to examine herself in the mirror. Not great, but not bad. She would have to save the rest of the make up for tomorrow. Good thing Phoebe brought the non smudge non run kind. Helga made a mental note to pay Phoebe back.. this stuff isn't cheap.

" Thanks Phoebe. I better head back up and you better head home. Remember not a word to your mom. Say something vague like girl trouble. And I'll call you later."

"R-right. Ok. I'll see you later Helga."

As they walked out of the bathroom Phoebe quickly wrapped her arms around Helga, catching Helga off guard.

" I love you Helga."

Helga melted into the hug.

" Yeah. I love you too Phoebes."

With that Phoebe let go and ran down the hall, passing Arnolds grandmother who was making her way to Helga.

"Ms. Adams! Let me take those cold cloths. You can go warm yourself with John before you catch your death."

" Ah... right. Thanks." Helga said handing over her wet cloths. It seemed odd that Arnolds grandmother always referred to Arnold and Helga as a president and a first lady. It was usually Eleanor Roosevelt, but now and again she would mix it up. For a while she thought that was just how all of Arnold's female friends were referred to but once during a conversation with some of the other girls it was revealed that most of them just received names of famous women, none referring to a relationship with Arnold. Which made Helga feel special. She watched the old lady march down the hall singing some patriotic toon before heading back up to Arnold's room. She knocked at the door, proceeding to open it. She looked and saw Arnold lying on his bed, no doubt he had been stargazing. But now his attention was focused on her and it made her nervous. She tugged at the hem of the shirt, that completely covered her shorts making her feel half naked. One size bigger she might have felt more covered. But maybe she was just nervous cause it was His shirt.. also he wouldnt stop freaking staring.

He sat up. His eyes wide, giving her a good look. No doubt for him to see her like this with her hair down and half naked looking was new. She figured he had never seen a girl like this either so the interest had to be at that she was a girl not that she was... herself. And that given any girl in her place he would probably act the same.. But it didn't put her well enough at ease.

She made her awkward walk over to his bed. She sat as far away as she could, fidgeting with the shirt, desperately trying to keep her focus away from him. But then she felt the bed shift as Arnold moved closer. She stiffened daring not to look up. She could feel his gaze on her flesh.

" You look much better" he spoke quietly as not to startle her. His hand gently brushing hair out of her face. A moment later his cold hand met with her bruised cheek. She felt herself jump, partly to the pain and partly to the sudden contact. She relaxed nearly instantly as he began to stroke it. She could hear her heart thudding in her chest, her eyes drifting shut, just enjoying the attention, the human contact, the gentle touch. She felt his other hand at her chin, another sore spot that welcomed the cool hands. Yet she felt it guiding her head to turn. Still relaxed she didn't put up a fight. But as her eyes opened slowly she noticed how close he was and they shot wide open. He pulled back looking scared.. but Helga felt a surge of confidence and rested her hand upon his hand that was on her cheek. Giving him a meaningful look, hoping to convey, if anything, how much she appreciated this, and how much she loved him. His other hand found her chin again, slowly sliding down and finding yet another sore spot on her neck. She closed her eyes as he started leaning in. Was this really happening? This had to be a dream right? Or Arnold extremely confused. Either way.. how could she refuse this, something she needed so badly right now. Even if it were to never happen again, just once a kiss with Arnold with no scrips, no one sidedness. Save the regret for later.

She felt their breath mix as she parted her lips, waiting for that moment, so close to her goal.

SLAM!

" Hey there short man, I brought you two some dinner!"

Helga's eyes went wide as did Arnolds. He soon jumped back from her in fright, turning his attention toward his grandfather. Damn... she could have at least had one kiss before he regained his senses.

" Now shortman, I know Helga's been through alot and I'm letting her sleep up here rather than giving her one of our spare rooms but you have got to control yourself around her."

" GRANDPA!" Arnolds face turned completely red. He desperately tried to cover it with his arm. It was almost kinda cute. " I- I WASN'T!"

Helga watched as his stuttered and bushed. Despite being upset at missing her kiss at least she gets to see Arnold acting this way about her. Almost like he does kinda like her. Its a long stretch and Helga was sure he was just confused but still.

" Okay shortman, I trust you.. By the way." Helga watched as Phil set the food down and pulled something out of his pocket. " Found this when we were going through our old photos the other night, thought you two might like it."

He walked over to Helga handing her the photograph. She took it and as she glanced at the image she felt her heart stop. It was that day.. so long ago.. when they had first met. When her love for him began. It felt unreal. Holding the sheer proof of why she had first loved Arnold, that moment that he had one her heart. And yet to others it was such a simple image, a young boy holding his umbrella over a little mud covered girl. But to helga it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

She felt Arnold join her once again on the bed after taking the food from his Grandpa and setting it on his desk. He sat at a slightly farther distance though. Only leaning over to glance at the photo for a moment.

" When was this taken Grandpa?" Arnold asked. And without thinking Helga quietly gave her answer.

" On the day we met." She felt a warm smile spreading across her face. Small tears brimming her eyes.

" I caught that snapshot on the first day of preschool, we pulled over and you put your umbrella over the little girl, I figured she would be your first friend so I took a photo while you two weren't looking. Never thought she would wind being your 'bully' hehehe."

Helga closed her eyes, so lost in her memories of that day, trying desperately not to cry again. She just didn't think she had enough tears left. But her smile stayed on her face.

"Thanks Grandpa, it's perfect." Helga perked up at that. Glad he shared similar feelings towards the photo, maybe he remembered too. Then again.. it was so long ago. She could hear Phil leave the room and Arnold getting off the bed, soon after the sound of his computer starting.

" Hey Helga, bring that over here, I want to scan it and send it to Mr. Simmons."

" Huh? Why?"

" For yearbook. You don't have a baby picture turned in, and I wanna put this one in."

" Why should I care about a crummy year book." Seriously she didn't need the whole 8th grade staring at the moment she fell in love.

" Come on, for me?" Well.. if you put it that way.. no! It was still weird for her to put such an intimate moment from her life... goddammit he was giving her that look... damn. Helga glanced back towards the photo. It did sort of seem normal with an outward perspective she guessed. She stood up and hesitantly handed it to him. He placed it on the scanner and Helga watched with curiosity as Arnold worked his computer no how.

"Man these computer things are so cool."

" You don't have one?"

"Naw, I was thinking about saving for one, but Big Bob kept forgetting my allowance." She noticed arnold flinch.

" Its ok Arnold, really. Don't think you have to be so careful with me, it will drive me mad. I'll let you know if you've said too much or brought up a raw topic ok?" Arnold looked nervous but agreed. He started explaining some of the cool things on his computer, she had seen some at school, and of course Big Bob had one at work she would look at sometimes. But these were super cool. They ate dinner, after sending the email, while Arnold pulled up a funny website to help lighten the mood. But soon both grew tired and decided it was time for bed.

" Arnold I don't feel like I should be taking your bed."

" Helga, you have been through alot." okay that kinda pissed her off a little.

" Quit treating me like a trauma victum!"

" Helga, as strong as you are, you are a trauma victim."

Helga felt a familiar frustration with him rize. She felt normal. But that doesn't mean she would let him win.

" Well I don't want to sleep on your crummy bed anyway." She huffed marching over to the bed Arnold had made on the couch.

" Helga... I really think-" Arnold couldn't finish his thought as a Door slammed rather loudly, sending a shock through Helgas spine, her mind flashing back to the many times big bob would come home closing the the door in a similar violent manner. Without thinking she ran to Arnolds side, no doubt making her old argument look week. But she didnt care as Arnold begain to comfort her.

" Its ok Helga, It's just one of the borders." Despite this her grip tightened. She felt Arnold pull her over to the bed. She tried to stop, wide eyed flushed, as she watched in horror and confusion as Arnold pulled back the covers.

"A-Arnold."

" Look its been a long night, and you probably shouldn't sleep alone, Lets just both take the bed. You don't have to feel guilty and we can both share the pleasantries of each others company."

Oh god of all the times to sound like a complete nerd. 'Share the pleasantries of each others company'? His reasoning was solid though. Helga would rather sleep by his side then on her own, but still. She found herself fighting with the hem of the shirt again with one hand still holding on to the fabric of Arnolds pajama shirt. He just silently climbed into bed pulling her with. She felt herself calm as he pulled her into his arms. How many chances would she get like this anyway, she might as well enjoy it, she relaxed and noticed soon that his heartbeat seemed to be pulling her to rest. At ease in her protectors arms.

**I hope that was worth the wait and sorry if any moment sounds awkward. Like i said this one took a while. Still hope you enjoyed it. The next one might not be out for awhile just because of school stuff, but I'm enjoying writing this so i'll keep at it :D**

_**(EDITS WILL BE POSTED SOON) **_


	4. New Life Starts

**Wow.. it has been a while. What like 3 months since I posted the last chapter (longer since I started this one). And I will be honest I haven't even really touched this or thought much about it. But I do really want to finish it. So pardon the lack of update and if it seems a little awkward at first. I haven't written much of anything in a long LONG time. But I really do want to finish this from Helgas perspective. With a few extra treat scenes.**

Chapter 4: New Life Starts

Helga awoke to the blaring noise of her alarm clock, the noise filling the room until being silenced with a powerful smack of her hand. But now it was almost too quiet. All that could be heard were the muffled street noises outside coupled with some birds chirping, her soft breath and the rustling of covers now seemed louder than ever. Helga inhaled deeply, this wonderful smell filling her senses. She snuggled closer and found a pleasant warmth. The alarm sounded again but she was far too comfy to move, she instead snuggled closer to this warmth, wrapping one of her legs around it slightly. As the alarm began to remove her from her dream she began to notice how strange it sounded.

'Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!-"

What a weird alarm.

She buried herself in the mysterious warmth attempting to shut it out and return to her dreams, when it shifted. It seemed to lean up off the bed slightly, moving Helga up with it before leaning over and turning off the alarm. When it layed back down Helga realised that the warmth had wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. She happily nuzzled closer until she heard a deep familiar sigh, almost a content moan.

Cracking one eye open she looked around at the room... That was NOT hers! She tore herself from the warmth, sitting up to examine where she was. Sure she had spent the night here before but never in the bed. She looked down at Arnold, who seemed to be stirring after her quick movements, and who still had an arm wrapped around her waist. Helga could feel the heat crawling up her neck breaking out into a full blush as it coiled around her tighter bring her back down to Arnolds chest. Helgas mind was racing... how... could he and.. he was right now... holding.. her... Jesus Christ! She needed to get out of there before she did something she regretted.

She pulled back again fighting the resistance of arnolds grip, manhandling her. This time though he seemed to wake up as well, bugu gently, but his eyes fluttered open and he was met with the vision of what surely looked like a crazed Helga; staring at him wide eyed like a frightened cat. He noticed his grip rather quickly and let go, noticing Helgas reaction to it. Helga could hardly keep his eye as he started to apologise, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Her eyes darted around everywhere until the landed, accidentally, on Arnold's lap; where something had woken up as well. Helga froze

Arnold followed her gaze after seeing her stop and rushed to cover it. But the damage was done. Helga broke her gaze as soon as it was covered and looked away.

"H-helga look.. its... its just a guy thing that- t-that can sometimes h-happen... ya know.. in the morning."

" D-dont sweat it football head."

" No look, I'm sorry. I should have just slept on the couch."

" No really. It's fine. I understand. Don't worry. Just... lets not talk about it ok?"

Arnold just nodded.

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. Helga tried her best to focus less on Arnolds little problem and more on the fact at how comfortable the two seemed waking up in each others arms. Surly for their age they should be freaking out or whatever. Its only been a few years past the whole cootie faze into the beginnings of adulthood. But then again she has been dreaming to stay by his side all night for years, and has done it in secret a few times. And given the circumstances Arnold would never freak out, at least not in front of her, that would be rude. Then again again.. they have been pretty close friends as of late and are probably on a whole new level of understanding. Helga decided to focus on that and move towards the next big problem. She had gotten a call that morning from Hazel about how she would be packing and moving all the stuff to the apartment today. Helga had decided to help. There were some secret things even Hazel didn't know about and should not see. Not that she didn't know about the shrines and the poetry.. just not the extent. So much to Hazels objections she decided to help.

Though she couldn't seem to get to the thought of actually getting there. While her room was a safe haven she has had more than enough troubles just in the front doorway. The idea of going home and Big Bob still being there, despite cops reassurance that he wasn't. It almost terrified her.

"Helga?"

Helga looked up to see a concerned Arnold, who looks as though he had finally decided to look up from his bacon and eggs to glance at her. She looked down and noticed she had dropped her fork in her eggs and they were now covered in yoak. Arnold Quickly got up and got her another fork, putting the other in the sink.

" Are you alright?"

"Fine.. just.. thinking. I'm gonna be going over to the house later, to help Hazel pack my stuff."

" Helga I don't think thats the best idea."

"I need to do this ok? What if she forgets something... or tosses something out.. or-"

"Helga I just think you would be better off not putting yourself through that."

" Through what? Are you implying I'll just fall apart at the door. Its just an old, stupid, pink house, and I got a room filled to the brim with personal crap. Despite all the bad things that happened its still my room and has been for the last 15 years. I'll be.. fine."

Helga gritted that last bit through her teeth. Her hand clenched around her fork. He knew exactly what she was thinking. It was a bad idea. But she didn't need him reminding her of that. Having lost her appetite she pushed away from the table; walking to the door to put on her shoes. Arnold soon joined her, grabbing a spare jacket for her to use.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

" With you. Figured you could use the extra help if Hazels planning to move you out in a day."

Helga was about to object but Arnold was already through the door, and besides.. it might actually Help.

It wasn't long before they had reached the house. And Helga felt herself stop dead. The last time she had been here. That was the last straw. When she had been at her wits end. All those years and this would truly be the last time she would ever have to enter this place. That is if she could get her feet to move. Her mind kept telling her that last night at the police station was a dream. Arnold was just simply walking her home. She would ring that doorbell and be greeted with an angry Big Bob who would then begin to wail on the both of them.

" They're not in there you know." Arnold said as if reading her mind. She reached up touching her bruised eye, the pain reminding her she was awake.

" I know, it's just, in the back of my head I'm thinking Big Bob swindled his way out of it and is sitting in his easy chair watching soap operas, while Miriam falls asleep in the kitchen with the blender on. I've gone home to an empty house, but it wasn't always a guarantee." She decided to save Arnold from the real image in her mind, he didn't need to see how scared she really was. She was Helga for peets sake.. She took a breath, and then a step forward, Arnold following close behind. She made it up the steps, finally hesitating before ringing the doorbell.

It wasn't long before the door swung open, with Hazels bright face revealed. Though Helga tensed when the door opened she felt relaxed now. A small smile forming on her face.

" Helga! Great! You're here. I was just about to start packing." Helga walked in. Some things looked.. out of place. Helga guessed Big Bob threw a tantrum and Hazel tried to make it seem like it didnt happen.

" Ah I see you brought Arnold! Great, cause we're gonna need the man power!"

Oh dear lord. Helga felt her cheeks flare up. She motioned for Arnold to stay while she ran up to her room. As she walked in she got the sense Hazel had not been up here yet. Probably spent all the time putting stuff back. She did notice how cold it was though. She looked over and noticed her window by her bed wide open. She hesitantly walked over to it, peering over the edge to find the emergency fire escape ladder Arnold had given her last christmas. Not the most romantic gift but the concern he had for her made her heart flutter. But.. why was it out? Wait... she had noticed something else downstairs.. suddenly clicking in her head... the box of family photos was out... Hazel would never take that out.. ( in fact now that she thought about it Hazel had turned all the pictures on the wall around to face the wall.) then why on earth... oh dear god.. the bed.. the ladder.. pictures... Arnold...

Oh my dear.. fuc... he was here!? He was here.. in her room. He saw her... no... NO.. He couldn't have.. She would just have to ask.. She quickly covered the paintings that were still out and made sure nothing else embarrassing was showing.

" HEY ARNOLD!" oh crap that was a little angry, better tone it back. Don't know anything for sure yet. " c-Could you come up here? I need to talk to you!"

"Sure!" came his reply from downstairs. Helga took a few calming breaths. She sat down on her bed retrieving the evidence from the window. Praying so hard that he had not been there.

She heard him enter, and stop at the middle of her room.

"Arnold..." she tried to keep calm. " How did my fire escape ladder get hung from my window?"

" Huh?"

She turned around holding the thing, fidgeting with it to keep calm. She held it out slighly waiting for an answer.

"I..." he answered. But Helga cut him off.

" I know it was you Arnold. You got me the damn thing out of sky-mall for christmas. Big Bob didn't know about it and neither did miriam. No one but me... and you."

" I.. Had come over to your house while you were out." Helga's eyes went wide.. she felt herself shaking, the slight rattle from the rolled up latter felt like it was blaring in her ears. She could hardly control her breathing.

" I wasn't trying to pry I swear, I just figured that you deserved to have a baby photo in the year book. I didn't know why you were being so stubborn about it, so I came to get one myself."

"WELL NOW YOU KNOW!" Helga could hold back no longer. She was scared and angry. For many reasons. Not only had he lied to her, but he invaded her house and put himself in danger. There was less of an embarrassment factor here then she originally thought. Arnold could have easily been hurt by big bob. And if she didn't go to him and confess he might have gone to the police by himself. And then Big Bob might have gone after him. Sure she was embarrassed about the paintings too but this was reckless even for Arnold. There was a reason she tried to keep him away. And on top of all that he probably had to listen. To her pathetic cries while Big Bob whaled on her. It was too much. In her freaking out arnold had come to her side, she felt him try to embrace her but she was too angry, too pissed off, too scared. She tried pushing him away only to have her wrists caught. Arnold pulling Helga to face him.

"Helga, it wouldn't have changed the fact that you came to me last night and told me what was going on. I know it was an invasion of privacy, and for that I am sorry. But it doesn't change anything." Helga felt herself calm. He was right. On all points. All the 'what ifs' didnt matter cause they didnt happen. And as pissed off as she was that he did this, she was also kind of grateful. Then again...

"H-how much did you hear?"

There was a pause, Helga grasped her knees bringing them to her chest, resting slightly, waiting as patiently as she could.

" I heard enough, Both you and Big Bob coming home. Hell I might have interfered if Ge-" Arnold cut himself off. Gerald? She should have known. For once, thank god for that boy. If he had gotten involved it would have gotten way out of hand for sure.

" So you dragged tall hair boy along with yah. Geese Arnoldo, you're turning into me." Helga offered him a smile, at the back of her head thinking about how many times she had busted into his place. In retrospect it should have been expected. Helga glanced up at one of her paintings. Standing up and lightly touching the sheet that covered it.

" You... probably saw these too?"

"Y-yeah."

"Great." freakin spectacular. He might as well have seen her diary pages. Well at least it wasn't the Arnold paintings.

" But.." Watch it hair boy, you're on thin ice. " If it means anything. I thought they were all amazing."

"R-really?" Helga was quite shocked. Many of these didn't sell so helga assumed they were just no good. After all she wasn't as big a fan of the subject matter.

"Yeah. I really like.." Arnold joined her, pulling up the sheets on a few looking for the one in particular. She waiting patiently. He seemed to have found the one and revealed it completely. It was 'Watch the Rain' A representation of her inspiration. Or at least thats how she described it on the title card. Which she bet no one even read at the show.

" You like that one?"

" Yeah. It's odd, I can feel that she is happy because she is inspired by her pain, rather than letting it affect her more negatively."

"You got that? Most people think its just a representation of illness. And she writes about life waiting for death."

" I can see a subtle smile on her face, the rain representing misery, and depression, and pain. She looks at it with that smile and an empty notebook knowing that it will make for a much more interesting muse than a normal sunny day."

Holy crap.

"Impressive footballhead. Who would have guessed, you an art critic."

" It helps that I know the artist. The girl in the image looks very familiar." He winked at her, and she felt her face heat up. She quickly turned away.

"Y-yeah." was all she could think to say. Arnold was a bit to intuitive for her.. she could hardly take it.

" You said 'most people'."

" Huh?"

" You said 'most people', what did you mean?"

Crap.. "Oh uh.. well... These are kinda all in my room right now cause I just finished a show."

" You had your work in a show?" More like her work was the show... nonetheless, Arnold sounded impressed.

" Yeah... In fact some of them were sold. This is less than half of them. Hazel has connections, and persuaded me to do it." Helga picked up one of the spare promotional cards and handed it to him. He looked at it intensely.

" Why didn't you tell anyone?"

" It's kinda a secret I paint to begin with, so I wasn't ready to let people, who I'll see on an everyday basis, Know. Besides, it was so personal, I would rather strangers assume its some fictional character I made up."

"Do you at least have pictures of the ones you sold?"

" Yeah."

"Can I see them?"

HELL NO

" Maybe someday Arnold. Now get the frick out of here I need to pack my underwear and shit and you do not.. want to see that." She shoved him out of the room letting the door click behind her. Ugh well.. that was emotionally traumatizing.

After that she packed away all of her more secret affections, poetry books and old shrine pieces she could never seem to throw away. Though most of the food related shrines did have to be tossed. She had taken photos of them. Now acknowledging the creep factor but couldn't help but be a little proud. Seriously the art she could make even at her age. Not long after she packed her personals Hazel came up to help fold and pack clothing, bedding, books and anything else. Most of Helga's toys from growing up had been stashed in the attic, and much to Helgas objection, Hazel grabbed those as well. After everything was boxed Arnold came up again and started helping to bring boxes down. Soon the room looked bland. Not empty. There was still a bed and her old dresser. As well as a mirror and some other pieces of furniture. But they lacked character. The walls were freed from their band posters revealing an old warn wallpaper. The bed holding only a mattress. Light streamed in from the now curtain free windows, hitting the empty hardwood floors. Helga took one last look before grabbing her last box of poetry books, and making her last trip down the stairs.

The ride to Hazels was short, most of it spent chatting and joking, poor Arnold stuck in the back with boxes. Helga found herself often gazing out the window, half listening to Arnold and Hazel talking about cartoons.

We arrived at old reference, Hazels place, And unloaded the car quick into the main front room, being careful not to get the boxes mixed in with piles of boxes and books that were normally there. Though Helga noted the place did look more clean than usual. Hazel decided to show off the new room before they walked up with boxes. Her hands covering Helga's eyes while Arnold got the door.

To say it was amazing was an understatement. It was so cool! Another understatement but still. She had painted the walls in a deep reddish purple, accept for a black patch on one wall that according to Hazel was a chalk board. The moldings were an even deeper purple and the cleaning was black. Helga noticed the Black paint was probably left over from the old room because in some corners it was starting to chip and crack. A very modern bedroom set to match the new wall color. Helga was too excited that she found herself falling on her new bed, taking in the moment while Arnold and Hazel started fetching boxes. Helga joined them not long after and soon the room was filled with that helga personal touch. The 'personal' boxes were set in the closet, unopened for now. Paintings lined the walls and framed pictures of friends took their new places.

It wasn't till near the end that Hazel brought in the last gift. A brand new imac* computer. purple to match the new room. At the site of the gift Helga felt overwhelmed with joy. She had wanted one so bad! And here she was already imposing on Hazel who was just lavishing her with gifts and care. Care she was hardly accustomed to. Without a second thought she rushed into Hazels arms giving her a tight hug, partly for joy, and partly to see if she was real. This whole thing seemed too good to be true.

" I can help you set it up if you want Helga." Arnold offered after setting down the last painting.

" Great. You kids do that while I go make some dinner. Arnold will you be staying?"

" No Thanks. I should head home after this."

Hazel simply nodded and left. Helga had already started uncasing the new comptuer.

" You sure Arnold? Hazels a pretty good cook.. Well.. she can cook a few things super good."

" Yeah. Gotta head back. Grampas probably made up some chores for me to do."

After Helga had unshelled the thing Arnold helped her lift it up onto her new desk and plug it in. The on noise music that played was too exciting.

" Ok so you name it.. and then set your password."

"Hmm.. what's a good name? What's yours called?"

"Huh? Oh I don't know... I think I just put in my name."

" Wow thats boring.. Not doing that. Oh I know."

Helga proceed to type in 'Old Betsy' for the name and while Arnolds back was turned 'Arnold4life' As the password. They spent the next hour as Arnold explained how she could change settings and personalise it. Seeing how this wasn't her first time on a computer it all went along rather quickly. Arnolds last piece of help setting up her online chat account.

" This will be great! Now I can talk to Phoebe and you guys online. And I wont have to use the school computers to type papers anymore." Helga stood up examining her new room. The idea of why she was here now far from her thoughts. There was so much more potential for new better memories here, a much better life. She flopped down on her new bed, getting a bit tired with all the excitement.

" I'm glad you have someone like Hazel, Helga. How come you've never mentioned her before?" Arnold asked sitting in her desk chair.

" It's a little embarrassing, or was I guess, to have such a young godmother. Cause she was just in highschool when I was born. Any clever person could do the math and figure out that she became my godmother when I was much older. Or... I don't know. It never came up, I couldn't say anything without explaining." Helga had always been a bit sad about her regards towards Hazel. At first she was skeptical, she liked her fine, there was a connection, but the idea of any help coming out of it seemed far fetched. And at first they were not all that close. She would just visit or send cards. Its only these past two years when Hazel took over the old store that they got closer. She became that one person outside Helgas normal life where she could vent without any repercussions, besides Doctor Bliss of course. But sometimes it was nice to not rely on Doctor Bliss. In all honesty Helga felt if she told people about Hazel it might ruin that kind of security. But at this point Helga hardly cared, it was a moot point. Now Hazel was full on involved in her life and Helga was loving the idea. She was like a weird aunt or crazy sister or something.

" She seems really nice though." Arnold said after a moment.

" Are you kidding? She is amazing!" And thank god she can't hear this " She's nice, clever, smart, funny. She would always listen to my crazy stories. From the moment I met her, I just felt this... connection. I love her." True enough. And Love wasn't a word Helga threw around thoughtlessly.

" Love her?"

" Yeah like family. When I first met her though, there was this love, ya know? She reminded me of someone, in a way."

" Who?"

You ya dolt.

" Another day Football head." He pouted at that. Helga was loving it. He thought just because she reveled one secret she would show all? Don't think so. Arnold left not long after. Helga was secretly grateful, it gave her a chance to unwind. Hazel and Helga sat together eating rice with omelets. They joked and told stories, until Helga decided it was time for bed. She dressed in her pjs and climbed into her new bed. Hazel walked in not long after dressed for bed as well with her breath smelling minty hinting at freshly brushed teeth. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

" You like your room?"

" Love it. Not bad for working on it only one night?"

" Haha yeah well... The furniture and paint has been sitting in here for a while. I figured it would be a christmas/ birthday gift and we would take a week this summer to redo your old room. I like this better though."

" Me too."

Hazel motioned to get up.

" Hazel?" Hazel stopped and turned to look at Helga again. Helga was such a skeptic, the idea of someone being this nice.. her or Arnold, was just beyond her. The idea that people this kind really do exist scared her even, she was so used to a world of scowls or fake smiles. Hazel had been a true friend, more than that, a mother. Like her mom had been those few weeks once when she was working at big bobs beepers.

" Thanks."

Hazel seemed a bit taken back, looking as if she was about to ask ' for what' but she seemed to get it. She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Helgas forehead.

" You're worth it sweety."

With that Hazel got up and left, shutting the door tightly behind her. The gesture had left Helga speechless but relaxed, and with that she finally clicked off her lamp, quickly falling asleep.

The next day went slow, mostly just an ongoing debate on whether or not Helga should go to school. Hazel claiming it might be best to stay home now that her teachers all know about what's going on and have been instructed to tell students as part of standard protocol. So as not to have any careless statements set her off. But Helga put her foot down. They only had so little of class left she wasn't gonna spend it sitting on her ass. The next day came fast and Helga and Hazel had eaten breakfast and left out the door. Hazel deciding to walk with Helga to judge the distance. As she got closer to the school she saw several faces of people she knew. They gave her odd looks no doubt because of Hazel, overly animated in telling some ridiculous story. When they reached the school Hazel stopped across the street with Helga.

" Ok! Now remember, go learn things, make friends, and work towards becoming a better member of society or whatever they teach you these days."

" Ha.. I'll get right on that."

" Want me to meet ya here after and walk home."

" No thats ok. see ya"

" Wait! Goodbye kisses." Hazel proceeded to lock Helga in a bear hug and pummel her face with sloppy kisses. Helga was extraordinarily embarrassed at first, trying to pull away. But in realising that she had never really felt this much, this embarrassed because your parent or guardian loves you, Helgas pleas for freedom turned into laughs. She still struggled to get free, but offered Hazel a warm smile when she got out.

" See ya at home Hazel."

" I'll be waiting." and with that Hazel turned and left.

****

Sorry if this is getting a little OC heavy, I had the idea to include Hazel originally thinking she wouldn't be as involved because it was from Arnolds perspective. But The rewrite obviously has a lot more of her. Also I apologize for any awkwardness. Its kind of hard putting a new spin on things while still trimming the unnecessary bits. Coming up we've got Helga facing her secret being public, dealing with legal crap, going to court and other stuff as well. It was supposed to be in this chapter but this was getting kinda long and it having been so long since I updated I figured this was the better option. Once again sorry bout the lack of updates!


End file.
